Marry Me?
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: A little oneshot about Butler thinking back on when he asked Artemis to marry him. Told in Butler's POV. Slash. Mild fluff. OOC and Artemis in a wedding dress! XD


**Marry Me?**

Summery: A little one shot about Butler thinking back on when he asked Artemis to marry him. Told in Butler's POV. Slash. Mild fluff.

Rating: I'd give it a PG. They don't even kiss in this.

Disclaimer: (I forgot... my bad, that's what happens when your mind isn't with you) I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. Do not. Do not. Do not.

Warning:SLASH. Wooo! And cross dressing on Arty's part. XD OOCness and the usual.

**Authoress Note: I have come to realize that I have a mild case of insomnia. (gives a bland yay) And can NOT for the love of everything yaoi get to sleep. Ah... I'm so bored... it's the middle of the night. So... I'm going to do what I've ALWAYS wanted. Make Butler and Artemis get married! XD Woopie!**

"Marry me?"

I remember saying those words to him three months ago. He'd looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Marry you?" he'd asked. His voice just above a whisper.

I had nodded, holding his small, smooth hands in my own larger ones. Enveloping his completely.

"Yes. Will you marry me?"

He looked at me a moment more. Just staring. And I started having second thoughts. Doubts if you will. Doubts that I had just made a huge mistake. But then he'd started nodding and all fears and doubts left my mind.

"Yes!" he said, as I pulled him to me. "I will!"

---

The wedding had been wonderful. As perfect as I could have wished.

The guests where small in number. The Fowls not having a lot of close friends or family. But Artemis and I seemed to think that everyone who should be there was. The number of how many people came didn't matter.

As perfect as the wedding itself was. It was nothing compared to how perfect the 'bride' was. How beautiful.

Artemis had _insisted_ he wear a dress. Insisted to the point of locking himself in his room for a good hour when Fowl Sr had firmly disagreed his only son wear a dress to his wedding. He'd gotten his way of course. As he always did.

The dress was an A-line gown with chapel train. Bodice was embroidered in matte silver and cream embroidery with a floral pattern. The back of the dress had pleating & covered button detail. Updated classic styling. And was made from Duchesse Satin. (1) With simple white gloves that went up to his elbows.

He had his ebony hair pulled back, the snow white veil covering the back of his head and back. His beautiful face done up with light makeup. Only adding to his natural beauty.

Seeing him almost took my breath away. And the smile he gave me melted my heart.

---

As soon as I got him into our hotel room. I couldn't get the dress off quick enough. Artemis squealed at me not to rip it. Seeing as, in his own words. It cost more than most homes. I wouldn't doubt it had.

The seventeen year old genius had mad sex forbidden one month before the wedding. Explaining the Wedding Night would be special if we waited. Sweeter.

I can truthfully say that I was hornier than I'd been in years and had considered ravishing him during the reception dinner.

We made love for a good few hours. Thankful for the sound proof walls around the bedroom, bathroom, lounge... etc. Before Artemis fell asleep in my arms after his umpteenth orgasm.

I carried him to the bed and lay him under the sheets. Then just watched him sleep for a while.

Watched his even breathing. The slight rise and fall of his chest.

Watched his face brake out into a soft, sleepy smile.

And just watch him. I had to restrain myself from waking him up and starting another session of love making. But there would be plenty of time for that on the Honeymoon. So I let him rest. Falling asleep soon after.

---

The honeymoon was perfect.

I took him to Spain. Staying at a villa the Fowls owned.

The weather was perfect. The places we went to where perfect.

And the sex was perfect. Seeing as that's mostly all we did. And Artemis claims that's all I wanted. Which is not true.

---

Now I stand in our room back at the Manor three weeks after getting back from Spain.

Artemis is perched on our bed, clad only in one of my white work shirts. Laptop sitting in front of him. Organizing some criminal plan, judging from the look on his face.

His engagement ring and wedding band glittering in the glow of the lamp on the side table next to him as his slim fingers fly over the keyboard.

I smile as I watch him. Replaying the events of the last three months in my mind.

I remember that beautiful image of him. Walking down the isle, Fowl Sr on his arm. Glowing in that dress. Looking at me with those gorgeous Sapphire eyes and smiling.

A smile so happy. So _perfect_. It brings warmth to my body just thinking about it.

And as I think about that smile. I know I can never possibly love anyone more than I love him.

Never.

"I love you Artemis." I say.

He looks up at me and smiles softly.

"I love you too Butler."

-----

(1) http / www. bridalworks. com/ wedding- dresses-4001. html (copy and paste that URL to see the dress. Minus the spaces) I love that dress. I want it for my wedding. (happy sigh) and go here http/ www. bridalworks. com/t8327. html for the veil.

-----

**Ending Note:** Dumb ending but it's 1:40am and I'm kind of tired... so forgive me if this isn't any good. I was just making it up as I went along. Anyway... review if you want and tell me nice things. Lol. Also, now that I am fully awake and fixing such errors. I want to point out that Fowl Sr didn't have anything against the WEDDING. Just the dress. But he got over it. Being the nice fellow that he is.

If you didn't like this. _Hated_ it to the point of _vomiting_. I'm not going to believe you (In a sing song voice). Because of the tiny fact that you read the story in the first place. In fact I'M going to assume you loved it and are using abuse as your own special way to show me your love. Thank you. It makes me all fuzzy inside. XD

And on that note...

Toodle Ooo. Until the next slightly insane plot idea pops into my head and I write another story.


End file.
